While various electronic banking systems and methods have been described, they are often characterized by business rules that are hard-coded by into a single solution by information technology (IT), long lead times required to support business process changes, rules that cannot be reused, and frameworks that do not support ‘test and learn’ capabilities. Channels are managed separately, communications are based on organization (not customer) preferences, content is disparate across channels and countries, and there is heavy reliance on high-cost channels. Oftentimes, customers are not able to open accounts in call centers, cannot complete credit card applications in a single visit, and/or cannot start an application in one channel and finish it another. A variety of different processes are used to identify customers, and different sets of screens and systems are used for customer and staff users. There is not a consistent user experience. Only limited types accounts can be opened online, and in some cases, new customers cannot open accounts online at all.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods, for example for account opening, that support both flexibility and global consistency. Such systems and methods can address the above problems, standardizing processes for an enhanced customer experience and reducing need for IT support and other development resources.